plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gatling Pea Zombie
The Gatling Pea Zombie is a type of Zombie/Plant Mix only found in the Mini-game ZomBotany 2. Much like the Peashooter Zombie, it fires four peas at a time at the player's plants. With Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins protecting your plants, they should be of little threat. The only time problems arise are when they eat a Garlic, Imitater (while it's changing), or any other vital plant with no protection; however, they are still one of the most dangerous of the ZomBotany Zombies. Like all other ZomBotany Zombies, they do not have a Suburban Almanac Entry. Overview Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Strategy The Gatling Pea Zombies are one of the more dangerous Zombies in the ZomBotany 2, so make sure to use defensive plants to protect your plants. However, if your Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts or Pumpkins have already been badly damaged, you should replant them or use Wall-nut First Aid to avoid them being eaten. It is also a good idea to have two or three Peashooters in each row, so that Gatling Pea Zombies will die faster. In the Pool lanes, just put a Tangle Kelp on the first square in front of them. Gallery File:DS_Gatling_Pea_Zombie.png|Gatling Pea Zombie in the DS version File:GatlingPeaZombie helmet.png|Its Helmet File:Black_gatling.PNG|A burnt Gatling Pea Zombie File:Gat no arm.JPG|A Gatling Pea Zombie that lost his arm File:Gat burnt.JPG|A burnt Ducky Tube Gatling Pea Zombie File:Ducky Gat.JPG|A Ducky Tube Gatling Pea Zombie File:GatlingPeaZombieSeedSelection.png|Gatling Pea Zombie in the Seed Selection Screen Trivia *The Gatling Pea has a strap tied to the helmet to keep it on its head but the Gatling Pea Zombie has no visible strap. This may be because of the way it's standing. **But actually, if you look closely you can just see it under his shirt collar. *The Gatling Pea Zombie cannot shoot peas at Sun-shrooms, Lily Pad, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Potato Mines and Puff-shrooms. Maybe it is his height. These plants are small or low, so he can't look down and hit them. *When this zombie is in the pool, the peas come out of the Gatling Pea Zombie's helmet. *The Gatling Pea Zombie is the only ZomBotany Zombie that is an upgrade plant. *If a pea hits a Torchwood, the pea will not light on fire, but damage the Torchwood. *The Gatling Pea Zombie will still appear in ZomBotany 2, even if you haven't purchased the Gatling Pea from Crazy Dave yet. *Like the Gatling Pea, the Gatling Pea Zombie sometimes shoots three peas before four. *The Gatling Pea Zombie is only as tough as the Peashooter Zombie, even though it has a helmet. *The Gatling Pea Zombie is one of three zombies to have facepaint. The others being the Football Zombie and it's giga form. *In the iPad version, the Gatling Pea Zombie will show the straps, and therefore would have a long neck. **Sometimes there will be a glitch that his head will fly on the sky, leaving the headless body. *In the iPod/iPhone versions of the Gatling Pea Zombie, if you look carefully, you can see his head is floating a little bit off his body, so you can see the zombie's inside (when you knock his head off). *In the DS Version, when he is eating, his head seems to be floating. See Also *Ducky Tube Zombie *Zombies *Peashooter Zombie *ZomBotany Zombies *ZomBotany 2 *Gatling Pea *Tall-nut Zombie *Wall-nut Zombie *Squash Zombie *Jalapeno Zombie Category:Zombies Category:ZomBotany Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Pool Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:ZomBotany